Talk:CameraVersion
SX30 fw scheme in EXIF data edit from Jzigchdk (00:50, 2010 December 30): for the version 1.00 SX30 the fw revision char is coded this way: rev c.00=L (my only data point) (The assumption would be a.00=E, b.00=H, the three released firmwares to date being E,H and L, coded as a,b and c) *Are you really sure with this ? Running exiftool sx30sample.jpg -MakerNotes:FirmwareRevision on some SX30 sample images gives me the usual scheme like described in the wiki article: Firmware Revision : 1.00 rev 5.00 (fw version 1.00E) - pls. try again with exiftool & report back here... Fe50 00:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Response: I only have the one data point as my camera is fw version 1.00L, so my assumption for the other versions may be incorrect. Below is the output from running exiftool from the command line, instead of using CameraVersion like before. Note the same result for Firmware Revision. I have created an account here if you want to pm me.Jzigchdk 00:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: January 2, 2011 : I think I have figured out the versioning rev discrepancy. The first digit (who knows about the rest) of the Firmware Revision Rev number is in Hexadecimal notation. So 1 through 9 is 1 through 9 and 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 are represented as a, b, c, d, e and f. The c in my rev number is c in hex, which equals 12 in decimal and the 12th letter of the alphabet is L, which is the version that shows up on the SX30 screen when vers.req is loaded. So the wiki method of version coding is correct with the caveat that hex is used for the rev number. : This did create some confusion for me at first because when I saw the lower case "c" from the exiftool, I immediately thought I had a rev C (upper case) camera. But no one else was reporting rev C firmware, just E, H and L. Then I tried the vers.req method and was relieved to see that I had a supported camera. : Sorry I added bogus assumptions to the wiki.Jzigchdk 14:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :*I've updated the main article; many thanks Jzigchdk for testing, good work, well done ! Fe50 17:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- C:\a>exiftool img_0016.jpg ExifTool Version Number : 8.27 File Name : img_0016.jpg Directory : . File Size : 3.1 MB File Modification Date/Time : 2011:01:01 16:58:06-06:00 File Permissions : rw-rw-rw- File Type : JPEG MIME Type : image/jpeg Exif Byte Order : Little-endian (Intel, II) Image Description : Make : Canon Camera Model Name : Canon PowerShot SX30 IS Orientation : Horizontal (normal) X Resolution : 180 Y Resolution : 180 Resolution Unit : inches Modify Date : 2011:01:01 16:58:07 Y Cb Cr Positioning : Co-sited Exposure Time : 1/20 F Number : 2.7 ISO : 400 Sensitivity Type : Standard Output Sensitivity and Recommended Ex posure Index Exif Version : 0230 Date/Time Original : 2011:01:01 16:58:07 Create Date : 2011:01:01 16:58:07 Components Configuration : Y, Cb, Cr, - Compressed Bits Per Pixel : 3 Shutter Speed Value : 1/20 Aperture Value : 2.7 Max Aperture Value : 2.7 Flash : Off, Did not fire Focal Length : 4.3 mm Macro Mode : Normal Self Timer : Off Quality : Fine Canon Flash Mode : Off Continuous Drive : Single Focus Mode : Single Record Mode : JPEG Canon Image Size : Large Easy Mode : Manual Digital Zoom : None Contrast : Normal Saturation : Normal Sharpness : 0 Camera ISO : Auto Metering Mode : Evaluative Focus Range : Auto AF Point : Manual AF point selection Canon Exposure Mode : Program AE Lens Type : Unknown (-1) Long Focal : 150.5 mm Short Focal : 4.3 mm Focal Units : 100/mm Max Aperture : 2.7 Min Aperture : 8 Flash Activity : 0 Flash Bits : (none) Focus Continuous : Continuous AE Setting : Normal AE Image Stabilization : On Display Aperture : 2.7 Zoom Source Width : 4320 Zoom Target Width : 4320 Spot Metering Mode : Center Manual Flash Output : n/a Focal Type : Zoom Focal Plane X Size : 6.32 mm Focal Plane Y Size : 4.75 mm Auto ISO : 446 Base ISO : 100 Measured EV : 5.72 Target Aperture : 2.7 Target Exposure Time : 1/20 Exposure Compensation : 0 White Balance : Auto Slow Shutter : Off Shot Number In Continuous Burst : 0 Optical Zoom Code : 0 Flash Guide Number : 0 Flash Exposure Compensation : 0 Auto Exposure Bracketing : Off AEB Bracket Value : 0 Control Mode : Camera Local Control Focus Distance Upper : 0.9 m Focus Distance Lower : 0 m Bulb Duration : 0 Camera Type : Compact Auto Rotate : None ND Filter : Off Self Timer 2 : 0 Flash Output : 0 Canon Image Type : IMG:PowerShot SX30 IS JPEG Canon Firmware Version : Firmware Version 1.00 File Number : 103-0016 Owner Name : Canon Model ID : Unknown (0x2930000) AF Area Mode : Single-point AF Num AF Points : 9 Valid AF Points : 1 Canon Image Width : 4320 Canon Image Height : 3240 AF Image Width : 4320 AF Image Height : 3240 AF Area Widths : 778 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 AF Area Heights : 583 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 AF Area X Positions : 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 AF Area Y Positions : 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 AF Points In Focus : 0 Primary AF Point : 0 Thumbnail Image Valid Area : 0 0 0 0 Date Stamp Mode : Off My Color Mode : Off Firmware Revision : 1.00 rev c.00 Categories : (none) Image Unique ID : 60d2220246d5421eabaae9b4af5f610a VRD Offset : 0 User Comment : Flashpix Version : 0100 Color Space : sRGB Exif Image Width : 4320 Exif Image Height : 3240 Interoperability Index : R98 - DCF basic file (sRGB) Interoperability Version : 0100 Related Image Width : 4320 Related Image Height : 3240 Focal Plane X Resolution : 17777.77778 Focal Plane Y Resolution : 17802.1978 Focal Plane Resolution Unit : inches Sensing Method : One-chip color area File Source : Digital Camera Custom Rendered : Normal Exposure Mode : Auto Digital Zoom Ratio : 1 Scene Capture Type : Standard Compression : JPEG (old-style) Thumbnail Offset : 5120 Thumbnail Length : 5126 Rating : 0 Image Width : 4320 Image Height : 3240 Encoding Process : Baseline DCT, Huffman coding Bits Per Sample : 8 Color Components : 3 Y Cb Cr Sub Sampling : YCbCr4:2:2 (2 1) Aperture : 2.7 Drive Mode : Single-frame Shooting Image Size : 4320x3240 Lens : 4.3 - 150.5 mm Lens ID : Unknown 4-150mm Scale Factor To 35 mm Equivalent: 5.5 Shooting Mode : Program AE Shutter Speed : 1/20 Thumbnail Image : (Binary data 5126 bytes, use -b option to extr act) Circle Of Confusion : 0.005 mm Field Of View : 74.9 deg Focal Length : 4.3 mm (35 mm equivalent: 23.5 mm) Hyperfocal Distance : 1.25 m Lens : 4.3 - 150.5 mm (35 mm equivalent: 23.5 - 823.3 mm) Light Value : 5.2 C:\a> ----